


Human, Enough

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so damn hard to forget. For a few precious seconds, it was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human, Enough

_**Fic: Human, Enough**_  
TITLE: Human, Enough  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Misakikaito  
RATING: G  
WORDCOUNT: 444  
DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned them.  
SUMMARY: It was so damn hard to forget. For a few precious seconds, it was easy.  
A/N- First Clark/Bruce fic. Hope you likey.

 

 

Clark was Superman, and Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton, guardian of the City of Tomorrow, haunted with shadows of the present.

When he was with Bruce, it was so easy to just be with him. The one he loved, the one he'd never leave. The one he refused to leave, no matter how much kryptonite Bruce threatened to use against him.

But it was just so damn hard to forget that Bruce was just human. He was fragile, compared to Clark. His scars made it all the harder to forget how many times his beloved barely escaped death at the hands of an insane crook, or an upstart thief. Clark could weep at the pain that was inflicted upon the Dark Knight, both in body and in soul.

But Clark knew that the pain inflicted on Bruce made him both stronger and weaker. It damaged his mind, just a little bit more, while his body bore scars from the battles against the insane and corrupt of Gotham. And he wouldn’t be the man he loved if he wanted to be sheltered and protected; the Bruce he knew would fight until he drew his last breath, until every option was exhausted, until the last enemy had fallen.

He was Brucie, Batman, and Bruce. The Playboy, the Detective, and the man. And Clark loved every side of him.

* * *

Bruce was Batman; he was the Dark Knight of Gotham, a city as beautiful as it was terrifying.

When he was with Clark, it was the only time when he could rest. Clark was his harbor when he sailed the storms of Gotham, night after night after night. He could rest easy, knowing that he was with the one person he could trust.

Clark was an alien, and for Bruce, it was easy to forget, for a few precious seconds, that he was anything but human. His soul was bright, and he was almost too good for humanity- too good for Bruce. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. He would covet the light of Clark’s soul, the light that guided him to safety time and time again.

But he wouldn’t just covet Clark- no, he could never lock him away- he would protect the man he loved with every part of him that didn’t belong to his mission. With what was left of his heart and soul, after the darkness and insanity his harsh mistress put him through.

He was Clark, Kal and Superman. He was the reporter, the last of an alien race, and the epitome of all things good, and Bruce loved all the sides of the man he called his.

* * *

  
Bruce could never love Clark with his entire self, could never completely belong to Clark, and Clark could never completely belong to Bruce, but they loved each other with what they had left.

And it was enough.


End file.
